


Born

by BakerGrey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kisses, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerGrey/pseuds/BakerGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their world stays the same but his relationship with Harry is constantly changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born

His room fills with cigarette smoke, but that’s not what’s bothering him.

It’s the heat, and the way it makes his skin flush red and blonde hair stick to his forehead.

 He doesn’t understand how Harry can stand it in those skin tight jeans, a shade of faded black that has Niall sweating harder.

Harry’s grinning at him though, sat against the window frame that’s been peeling for quite some time now.

Niall’s smoked fags before but it’s not something he’s used to seeing Harry do.

It doesn’t look right, even if Harry’s going through the longest rebellious streak and getting loads of goddamn tattoos.

He watches the brunette take in pull after pull from where he’s stretched out on the bed, he looks bloody ridiculous.

Niall tells him so.

“Fuck off,” Harry grins.

That’s new too, all the swearing, used to be Niall’s bad habit but lately it seems like Harry’s adding it to his own list.

“I think I’m melting,” Niall groans as he gets up.

He pulls the rollup from Harry’s hand and sends it out towards the green below.

“Wanker,” Harry scowls, making space for Niall to sit down beside him anyhow.

“You shouldn’t smoke; it’ll ruin your lungs, skin, and, god forbid, your hair.”         

Harry rolls his eyes, and Niall knows it’s pointless to tell him anything.

“Zayn smokes,” Harry mutters, as if that makes it totally acceptable.

“Then let Zayn ruin himself.”

“Since when are you so anti-cigs?” He pouts petulantly.

“Since when are you and Zayn best pals?”

“Are you _jealous?_ ” Harry laughs, it makes Niall pinch at his wrist before he answers.

“You’re always hanging out with him.”

“Nialler, I’m not going to replace you, even if Zayn does have awesome tats and wear leather.”

He pulls on a brown curl sticking up behind Harry’s ear.

“I’ll throw _you_ out the window in a minute,” He warns, even though he never would.

Harry flips him off nonchalantly.

“I don’t think this new sassy you is very nice,” Niall mutters.

“Says the boy who just threated to throw me to my death!”

“It’s not that far,” Niall defends “You’d probably just break your leg.”

“Oh, well I suppose that’s fine then.”

“Bite me,” Niall challenges jokingly, but of course Harry does, sinks his teeth into Niall’s right shoulder.

“You fucker!” He yanks away “That hurt.”

Harry smirks triumphantly.

They could go on like this forever, only Niall’s too hot for this right now.

Harry flattens his legs out, Niall finds himself eyeing the jeans again.

“Can you please take those off,” He practically begs, palming at Harry’s bony knee.

“I was wondering how long you’d last.”

Harry flicks at the button, and then pulls them to a length at which he can kick them off.

They end up half strewn across Niall’s bed and his carpeted floor.

The blonde is pretty sure half of the clothing lying around belongs to Harry anyway.

It’s practically ritual for them to hide away in Niall’s room once lessons are over.

 “Are you still seeing that bird?” Harry asks and Niall wants to laugh when he looks down at their bare legs because they’d probably look ridiculous to anyone that isn’t them.

It’s not like they’re bollock naked but Niall still finds it pretty funny.

“Which one?”

“I can’t remember her name; think it starts with a B.”

Harry hasn’t got the best memory when it comes to girls.

“You mean Barbara?”

“Probably.”

“Nah mate, felt up her tits but that was it.”

Harry snorts but doesn’t mention her again.

In all honesty it wasn’t even that great, she’d kept her bra on and it had lasted all of three minutes.

“You got any chocolate left?” Harry questions, staring down at his cracked phone screen, he drops it beside him and looks at Niall expectantly.

He stretches over to his desk and pulls its draw open; Niall blindly feels around and passes Harry the rest of a galaxy bar.

Harry looks at it with disgust because it’s melted terribly due to the warmth of the room.

Niall snatches it from him “It’ll still taste the same,” he says peeling the wrapper away.

He sticks the chocolaty blob into Harry’s palm, who after a second of hesitation, finally caves.

“Yum,” He grins, exposing stained teeth that make Niall grimace.

“That’s vile,” he deadpans, even though he’s done worse.

Then Harry’s aiming at him with sticky fingers

“Don’t touch me!” he practically shrieks, but it’s no use because Harry gets it all over his arm.

“You’re such a prick,” Niall whines.

“Want me to lick it off?” Harry winks and Niall knows he’s only joking, though recently it’s getting harder to tell.

“Go on then.”

And he only says it to see what his friend’s response will be.

Harry’s lips curl up into a sly smirk as he bends forward to lick a long stripe along Niall’s bicep removing all traces off mess.

When he’s done he pulls a face “Never had galaxy infused with sweat before.”

Niall chokes on air as he starts to laugh.

Harry doesn’t join him, just stares at Niall in way that he probably shouldn’t.

“When did you get so hot?”

That just makes Niall splutter even harder.

“I need a piss,” he announces once he’s caught his breath.

“Charming.”

He uses the flat of his palms to push himself to his feet and close the short distance to his bathroom door.

When he comes back Harry’s rolling up more tobacco.

“Don’t even think about it,” Niall warns.

Harry looks up at him as he licks along the edge of the rizla.

“Harry.”

“Niall,” the brunette echoes, placing the finished product between his lips.

There’s something captivating about it this time, the way in which he lights it with one motion and leans his head back as he takes a drag.

He exhales a puff of smoke that ascends out the open window.

Niall drops down to sit on Harry’s shins, rests his knees either side of the boy.

Harry quirks an eyebrow.

Niall shuffles closer, can feel Harry’s green eyes on his naked chest.

“Pass it here then.”

“But you just said-”                 

“Yeah well I’ve changed my mind haven’t I?”

Harry doesn’t look like he believes him.

“I’m not risking it.”

Niall does his best pout, ignores the fact that he’s basically straddling Harry right now.

“Fine,” his friends says wearily.

Niall goes to reach for the shortening roll up.

“Nuh-uh,” Harry tsks, holding it high above Niall’s head.

The blonde frowns, but then Harry holds it to his lips and orders him to suck.

It’s all a bit obscene really.

That’s just the kind of friends they are.

 

****

 

Harry only lives two doors down.

It’s a short lane wherein all the houses have rusty gates and cramped back gardens but it’s always been theirs.

Niall likes it here, but he can tell it’s not enough for Harry.

“Don’t you ever think about just moving away?” The tattooed boy asks as they walk their usual route to school.

“Not really,” Niall answers honestly because he’s only seventeen.

“It’s just so boring Ni, fuck all happens here.”

Niall doesn’t like it when Harry says things like that.

“What are you saying? That you don’t want to finish your a-levels?”

Because he doesn’t really understand where all of this is coming from.

“Of course not,” Harry sighs as they cross a road “Maybe.”

Niall looks at him “And do what exactly?”

“I don’t know, just something… different.”

He’s never been the best at giving advice so instead he just shrugs.

Harry stops by the door of an off license.

“That’s it?”

“Well what do you want me to say?”

Harry rolls his eyes and quickens his pace.

It’s hard for Niall to keep up with his shorter stride.

“Wait a fucking second will ya?”

Harry doesn’t, just keeps going.

“Fuck you too!” Niall calls after him.

Harry stops suddenly, when he turns around his cheeks look red.

Niall blinks twice and then Harry’s stalking _towards_ him.

A hand grabs at his chin as Harry peers over him.

“What are you doing?” Niall grunts out as Harry’s fingers press into his face.

“Something different,” He mutters and then Niall can feel Harry’s tongue forcing its way into his mouth abruptly.

He’s not given the chance to respond because Harry’s backing away from him and starting off again.

All he can do is fall into step silently beside him.

 

****

 

It doesn’t happen again after that.

Niall thinks he’s relieved.

And Harry doesn’t mention it.

That is until one evening when they’re lounging on Niall’s bed doing homework.

Harry pulls the pen from him and pushes him onto his back.

His blonde hair lands on lined paper but he’s too fazed to worry about crumpling it.

“Harry-” But it’s cut off when Harry rolls onto him and licks at his ear.

Niall can feel goose bumps formulating across and down his neck.

“Harry seriously.”

But he doesn’t listen to a word Niall says, instead he trails his tongue from Niall’s neck to collar bone and then up his chin.

Harry hovers over him and Niall can feel his breath against his face.

“Give me a reason to stay,” He whispers and Niall’s eyes widen.

“You’re confusing me.”

“There’s nothing here for me, _is there_?”

Niall can feel the dread in his gut and the hardening of his groin.

He knows exactly what Harry’s saying.

Niall just never thought he’d have to admit it to him.

He reaches with his hands to brush hair out of Harry’s face.

“There can be,” Niall sighs.

Harry pecks at his lips.

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.”

Niall’s hands travel down him.

“I wouldn’t.”

Niall pushes to feel the bare skin of Harry’s back.

His breath hitches at the touch.

“I’ll stay.”

Everything about Harry makes sense in that moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Narrywillbethedeathofme if you want to submit prompts :)


End file.
